Sakura Haruno: Orphan, to warrior, to goddess
by xsakurahime
Summary: A story about how one girl changed the entire world. Uchisaku, Senjusaku, mild multisaku. Yuri and yaoi may be involved, as well as smut, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. This is purely fan fiction and it may or may not contain spoilers.**_

The cold, unforgiving night seemed to stretch painfully long for a mere child no older than six years seated on an old, rusty stool. She gazed intensely through thick eyelashes at the moon which seemed to mock her with its glow. Faint sounds of people could be heard as they bustled around the seemingly statuesque girl as they focused on their nights work. Drunk men lumbered past dragging giggling prostitutes behind them with smug smirks.

The child with eyes such a brilliant emerald and hair such a soft shade of pink. Pale, delicate skin that matched snow covered her small body, and a light pink dusted her cheek bones. She carefully pulled her self into a standing position quietly walked down the stone road, her small feet not making a sound. Children like her mean nothing in this world, only power is relevant. She herself is a plain orphan with no sort of ability or 'useful' talent, but that was all about to change when she meets a powerful beauty by the name of 'Tsunade Senju' and her young apprentice named 'Shizune'.

There she meets many woman safely hidden in a small village, away from danger and objectification, away from men. There she learns magic worthy of great clans, intelligence that stumps the finest of minds, and such raw strength that with a light flick of the wrist she she can bring a kingdom down to her feet

This is the story of a girl with no past, but a bright future. In a world were the life of one man is worth more than five woman, she forces herself to the top in a fierce dance of blood, magic, swords and war. she is the one who can reduce mountains into rubble, weave illusion so complex that once you see, you will never know sanity again, flood entire empires, and heal those inches from death.

She hides herself as a man wearing a mask and cape in order to survive and rides a horse with a coat that looks like moonlight, and once she reaches the top, she will reveal herself to the world and show a woman's true name will be sung through generations, and her prowess and beauty will be forever stamped in history. She is Sakura Haruno, the girl, no, woman, to change the entire world.

************?************

?'6 years later'?

"Sakura!" The shrill voice of a little girl cut though the still night.

Her long, silky blond hair now silver due to the moonlight. She wore a white night gown that hung just bellow her knees. She ran towards her young, pink-haired friend, whom was limping and covered in blood, her cape torn and her mask broken. Her horse followed closely behind, blood covering its silver coat, a large sealing scroll strapped to its back.

"Hey, Ino" Sakura rasped weakly, her plump, slightly cracked lips pulled into a crooked smile. Some women came out and quickly took the horse and sealing scroll to be cared for.

"Hey is all you can say? Look at you, you're a total mess! And horribly wounded just to add on." Ino squeaked out grabbing the small girl and dragging her into the medical home to be treated.

Ino Yamanaka, one of Sakura's closest friends and 'sister'. This little beauty is the villages rising best spy. Her magic involves controlling the mind to bend at her will and gathering the darkest most hidden secrets and information. Through this she can also communicate with others and connect people using just her mind and can sense magical power and life forces from miles away. Physical strength isn't her greatest attribute, so she almost always has to go with someone else who can do the fighting while she creeps into their mind. She and Sakura work the best with each other despite their friendly rivalry.

Sakura giggled weakly and shut her beautiful Jewel-like eyes, marvelling in her sisters warmth and sweet smell. Ino couldn't help but smile fondly and lay her down on the soft futon, watching as woman bustled around her to get her wounds cleaned and treated. A tall, busty woman with long blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails burst through the brown sliding door. She had a worried and angry look on her face as she rushed forward and placed her hands over the young blossom and immediately a bright green glow burst from her palms and covered Sakura, sewing cells together to remove wounds and replace them with new skin, repairing damaged organs and bones. Sakura opened her eyes and groaned weakly, shifting around slightly. "Hold still, I haven't finished yet" Tsunade muttered, her intense gaze relaxing when she saw the her adopted daughter was going to be okay.

Tsunade Senju was a well renowned woman, known for her world-class healing prowess and monster strength that ties greatly with her fierce temper. She was one of the Senju clan's finest, but left since she grew sick of how her female peers were treated despite their potential, and forced to be mere housewives and mothers. Tsunade went against this, and decided to travel and help other women who felt the same way as her. This created the current only-female-village were Sakura and Ino resided in along with many other wonderful females.

Sakura smiled softly, mumbling a quiet apology and held still. Ino sighed in relief when she she saw all of Sakura's wound slowly melt away, leaving faint scars in their place. Some of them would fade with time, while others will remain, proof to her warrior status. Sakura sighed, enjoying the feeling of soothing power flooding through her body to the core. For once in her 12-years-of-life, she felt at peace, and allowed the gently clutches of sleep embrace her in its warm arms.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

(A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction done properly so I apologise for any mistakes. Please leave a review and any suggestions for improvement. Sakura is one of my favourite characters, so please don't bash her here. I made this to give kunoichi more light since naruto is very make orrientated.)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own naruto or any of the characters**

Flashback:

"Open your eyes, brat," the loud voice of a man rang through the little girl's ears, causing her to cringe in pain. She managed to force her emerald eyes to open and stare at the bulky man I front of her. He had the distinct smell of alcohol clinging to him, and his clothes were ripped and tattered.

He raised his large hand hit Sakura hard on the face, earning a pained cry. He smirked, and chuckled darkly, before reaching down and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, and dragged her into a dark closet.

The child sobbed and flailed her small limbs, blindly attempting to hit her captor, who merely laughed and threw her against the wall, forcing a blood filled cough out of the child. She whimpered and held her tiny hands over her ears and curled into a ball, hoping that if she was small enough, the wind would catch her and carry her to somewhere far, far away, where no one would hurt her. Unfortunately, the child's wishes fell on no ones ears, and she forced into the daily torture.

Flashback over-

Sakura jolted up, only to be met with a wave of pain, as she was not fully recovered. Whimpering slightly, she looked down at her bandaged arms and briefly wondered what had happened. Then it all hit her at ones. The mission. Sakura had been sent to infiltrate a slave mine, and gather as much information as possible, as well as save as many lives as she could. Sakura had done just this, and had saved everyone there, but at the cost of risking her own life, and barely managed to get out of there in one piece. The scroll contained the needed information, as well as money and weapons.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice one of her 'sisters' come in. Hinata Hyuuga, the former Hyuuga clan heiress. Former is used because she was forced into leaving due to not having leadership skill and being too soft-hearted. Instead, her older cousin, Neji Hyuuga, is now the current heir. Hinata was now training to be one of their trackers, thanks tho her byakugan, which gives her a full 360 vision with a small blind spot at the back of her neck. She specialises in the Hyuuga's famous taijutsu style named the 'gentle fist' and can block and destroy fatal nerve or magic points in the body, leading to a slow painful death. She has many other tricks up her sleeve, and is also rising in her reputation. She, like the other Hyuuga had a very prominent feature about them, that being their eyes, which were completely white and with no visible pupil and light lilac hint. When their byakugan was activated, long, bulging veins focus around their eyes, giving a rather creepy feel.

"G-good morning, Sakura" the girl greeted shyly, holding a small plate with dango on it and and a cup of steaming sweet tea and smiling softly.

Hinata was wearing a simple light purple kimono with butterflies at the bottom, that hung loosely on her small form, the obi was a dark purple with golden swirls. Her feet were bare, and her was in its usual hime-cut. Sakura herself was wearing a very light pink sleeping yukata with white flower patterns, her long pink hair pulled in a loose plait hanging slightly below her hips.

"Good morning, Hinata" Sakura said kindly, giving the girl a sweet smile.

"How are your wounds doing? When I came earlier, you were still unconscious and looked slightly in pain" Hinata murmured, kneeling beside Sakura's futon and placing the dango and down next her. Sakura noticed some bruises on Hinata's pale hands and frowned.

"I'm doing fine, how about you? I can see your bruises, did you get hurt?" The cherry blossom question worriedly, gently grabbing Hinata's small hands in her own and placing another on top, a warm green glow forming around the joint hand, quickly repairing the damaged skin. Hinata blushed slightly and quietly watched the healing process.

"It's nothing to worry about, really, I just got a bit carried away with training" Hinata responded softly, but happy that Sakura cared enough to ask and heal her.

"Still, I don't like seeing you girls hurt" Sakura said, grinning slightly.

Hinata smiled back and pulled her hand away once Sakura was done. The two shifted slightly so that they could face the window on the wall next to Sakura's futon. Sakura ate quietly and drunk her tea while Hinata focused on tidying Sakura's hair. There was a peaceful silence between them before Hinata decided to speak up.

"Lady Tsunade said to meet her outside once your able to move with out pain, since she wants to get you ready for the next mission" Hinata informed her quietly.

"Already? What's the mission?" Sakura question curiously, a little agitated that she couldn't catch a break.

"You are to go on a five year training and hunting mission. The mission requires you to empty the bingo book of all criminals and threats to us, and to train so that you can get closer to the bigger, stronger clans. You will have summoning tattoos put on different parts of your body to carry all you need and other things" Hinata responded, not feeling happy at all that her friend would be leaving her and the other females.

Sakura's Viridian eyes bulged after hearing this. Seven years!? She would be seventeen by the time she finishes it, not to mention emptying out the ENTIRE bingo book! Groaning, Sakura flopped backwards, realising that their was no getting out of this if she wanted to assure the villages safety. The bingo book held some of the most notorious criminals with massive bounties hanging over their heads. The only real plus side is that the village will get a lot of money out of this. The downside is that even though she will be getting a large reputation, it will mean that with each kill the bounty on her head will increase by leaps and bounds.

Hinata frowned at the sight of her sister looking so depressed. She wasn't happy that Sakura had to do this, but Sakura was already one of their strongest, and not long from now, sakura will be THE strongest in the village, and maybe on par with some of the larger clans . It was for the best, since none of the wanted the village to die out, they had the get the acknowledgement and respect of the other clans, as well a make peace treaties and contracts.

Sakura sighed and sat up so that she was in the same kneeling position. She grabbed the bingo book conveniently placed on the left side of her futon and flicked through it. There was a total of sixty criminals, each with a sickening history and record and a large sum of money to be taken by anyone who dares challenge them. Shutting the book, she slowly stood and stretched her aching body, hearing multiple satisfying pops and crack.

"Hey, how long was a unconscious for?" Sakura asked, looking at Hinata with big, questioning eyes.

"Five days" Hinata said simply, grabbing the empty plate and cup to be cleaned and put away. Sakura's eyes widened once again, before bolting out the door muttering a hasty apology and thanks. Hinata watched her sister bolt out without putting on sandals and giggled softly, finding great amusement at how Sakura can be so easily riled up. Sighing softly, the young girl padded out to the main house to continue with her daily routine.

Sakura sprinted down the flower lined path, shouting apologies to people she bumped into. Some would glare and others would laugh softly in response. Racing into,a small clearing, she spotted her master standing their with her hands on her hips, looking mildly agitated and pleased at the same time. Sakura stopped a few feet away from Tsunade, hands on her knees and puffing softly. Tsunade smirked slightly at the sight of her cute little student and walked forward, reaching her thin hand out. Sakura looked up at her with big emerald eyes, wondering if her master was gonna pat her on the head or something. But what she got was the opposite, a straight punch to the head. Sakura yelped in surprise and pain as she launched backwards and slammed into a poor, innocent tree that sadly broke from impact. Sakura slid down rather comically with a massive lump on her pink head, eyes wide and back sore. Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What has become of my once great student? That was a punch that someone like you could've easily dodged, and there wasn't even any real power infused in it! Hmph, kids these days" Tsunade scolded, despite the fact there was no genuine anger on her face, rather amusement. Sakura huffed and rubbed the furious lump, scowling at her mentor.

"That was just mean, lady Tsunade" Sakura pouted. Tsunade just chuckled softly and placed her hand on top of the lump, a warm green glow enveloping that area, quickly soothing and removing the lump. Sakura held back a sigh of relief, shutting her eyes for a few seconds and reopening them when she didn't feel magic being pumped into her.

"I did that because you were reckless on that mission and nearly died! It's not like you to do something so idiotic like using your own body as a bomb! How the hell did you even survive that!?" Tsunade shouted, her tone and expression now filled with a stern seriousness.

"You know that if it is within my power range, or even out of it, I'll do anything to save everyone, and the punches and kicks I've received from you is a thousand times worse than explosive could be." Sakura said seriously, looking at her master directly in the eye.

"That's a good attitude, but it will probably get you killed or in major trouble one day" Tsunade sighed but couldn't stop the fond smile from spreading across her beautiful face. Sakura just laughed slightly and stood up, wincing slightly when her back tingled from pain.

Tsunade pulled out a few scroll from a bag sitting close by and handed them to the cherry blossom haired girl. Sakura grabbed them and gave her master a questioning look. When looking at the neat writing, she realised that each scroll held all she needed for a very long-term mission. One scroll said 'food, water, general equipment' another said 'money' the third said 'weapons, extra sealing scrolls' and the last one said 'clothing, miscellaneous'.

"We've ready done the preparation, your sword and horse are ready and a map and compass have been put in the inside pocket of your cape" Tsunade stated.

(A/N: for those who are wondering, the outfit Sakura will almost always be wearing unless said otherwise looks exactly like what Obito was wearing when he attacked the leaf with Kurama, but the cloak reaches mid calf. She has bandages covering her hands up to the middle of each finger and her mask looks like Haku's. Underneath she is just wearing a black shirt and black shorts that look like Karin's and her shoes go up to mid thigh like Karin's)

Sakura nodded, feeling apprehension and excitement twist in her gut. Both master and student walked side-by-side toward the stables where Tenten was waiting. Tenten was the one who took care and supplied weapons to the village. She has the best aim, and is called 'Tenten' due to the fact that she never misses her target, and is extremely good when it comes to summoning and storing. She doesn't come from a clan just like Sakura, but that definitely doesn't make her weak.

Tenten smiled a greeting a greeting and told Sakura to lay down so the summoning tattoos could be placed. One was placed on the outside of both thighs and one on both wrists. Sakura dressed into her mission outfit, put on her shoes, strapped her sword onto her back and grabbed her mask.

"Good luck on the mission, we'll all miss you" Tenten said, smiling sadly down at the younger girl, and the two shared a hug. Sakura left with Tsunade toward the village gate with her horse following. Everyone was gathered and they all shouted farewells, good lucks, and return safely. Sakura waved them all good bye, sharing a hug with Ino and Hinata, and receiving a kiss to the forehead from Tsunade, before jumping onto her horse, putting her mask on and tore of into the distance waving at her family until she could no longer see them. Focusing forward, she has begun the path of change.

(Thanks for reading! I'll update again soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own naruto**

Chapter 3

Sakura growled in annoyance as she and her horse, Mira, raced down a rocky path, occasionally changing the road they go on to confuse their pursuers. Loud shouting and hollering came from behind the rosette and the silver horse, forcing them to push faster. The pursers were a small gang that Sakura had to remove, since they discovered she was a girl, despite the fact they weren't even in the bingo book. Sakura had left the village a mere two weeks ago, and was already being hunted down. She had been posing as a man, or boy since she's young, for awhile, and these goons somehow managed to figure out she was a girl, don't ask why, and were now chasing her in hopes of selling her to a wealthy buyer. To the those watching, it looks like Sakura is rather cowardly running away from them, but in reality, she was purposely leading them to a close by lake, so she she could control the water there and remove these men for good. Sakura has been training to use the moister in the air, but hasn't perfected it enough to use it in battle, otherwise she risks hurting her self.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, and decided that leading them was taking to much of her time, which she didn't have a lot of, and swiftly leapt off of her horse and slammed her foot into the ground, causing to completely explode and break, rubble flying everywhere, sending her pursuers flying. She jumped again and threw a powerful punch to the leaders head, breaking his skull and tearing his brain. She lashed her sword out at five men, cleanly cutting right through them, their blood splattering across the ground, some landing on her face. Focusing her magic, she carefully wove it around the area, placing her complex illusion. The last of the gang stopped what they were doing and stared around, eyes wide and foam beginning to form at the edge of their mouths. They started screaming and gripping their heads, shouting incoherent nonsense, which she could vaguely translate to begging. Sakura just watched, unmoving and silent, her face devoid of emotion and her swaying softly in the light wind, the sun rays fell upon her, making it look like she was glowing.

The rest of men eventually passed out, and Sakura beheaded them, not bothering to remove or hand in their bodies since they didn't even have a bounty over their heads.

"Scum like you deserve to die" she hissed quietly, glaring down at the still forms, remembering seeing them torture a young boy and his puppy. She saved the boy and his puppy, named Raven, and gave him back to his family.

Sighing Sakura fixed her mask back onto her face, hiding her angelic features and pulled her hood up to cover her soft pink locks. She elegantly jumped into to the trees and followed her horses tracks to a large clearing and quickly jumped on, grabbing the reigns and heading of to the main road.

After about five minutes of moving, the exhaustion kicked in and Sakura slumped forward, her vision blurring. She could tell her horse tired as well, so they stopped at a close by village for the night. Sakura put her horse in one of open stables and paid the guy there to handle her horse. She rented a room and flopped on to the futon, not bothering to change. Closing her her eyes, she drifted into the land of dreams and nightmares, her mind blank and her body sore.

~dream~ (or vision? :O)

Sakura opened her eyes, only to find her self in a flower filled clearing, lit up from the bright sun hanging high in the seemingly endless sky. Her hair was out and much longer, reaching her thighs and close to her knees She wore a white sleeveless dress that was so soft and smooth to the touch and ended slightly under her knees, and she wore no shoes or sandals. What was really strange was that she was older, her curves were a lot more prominent and she was taller, standing at around 5"5. Her eyes appeared a bit lighter, but still emerald and surrounded by long thick lashes. She was still slim and very pale, her hair was tied at the end with a small white ribbon (like Neji's) and her bangs still split in the centre, a light green Dimond almost white resting on her pale forehead. At first guess she was possibly in her early twenties.

There was one tree in the centre of the clearing, a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full bloom, standing prowled against the vast bright blue sky with no cloud in sight. Sakura smiled softly and walked towards it, her small feet making no noise when pressed to the soft grassy ground. Reaching closer, Sakura noticed a figure standing underneath the tree. Though she could not see them properly, she could tell it was a man judging by his height and shoulder width. Now closer, she could see him wearing black clothes and armour, and he had long dark hair. He held an air of power and dominance, and even though she couldn't see his face, she could literally feel him smirking down at her.

She couldn't recognise him, but she felt strongly familiar to him, as if they were close. She was now directly in front of him, but she still couldn't make out his face. She could only see his lips, which were tilted to a soft smirk, though she had no idea how a smirk could soft. He towered over with his large 6"6 frame, casting a shadow over her tiny form. He held out a large gloved hand towards her, and without thinking, she placed her own small pale hand on his, their fingers twining together. His smirk formed in to a gentle smile, and an unexplainable joy flooded over her. She walked toward so they were standing side by side, still holding hands, and they both walked together towards the horizon. It was strangely peaceful, there was no awkward tension between them. The man finally spoke up, gripping her hand gently.

'This is what I have been waiting for, my dear' he murmured, his voice carried by the soft breeze and floated through her trained ears.

Sakura felt a pleasure full tingle go down her spine at the sound of his voice. It was so deep and smooth, she had never heard something like it before. The way it rumbled slightly, almost like a growl; it made her feel like she was going to melt into a love-sick blob. Tears flooded her big emerald eyes when she faced him, his smile so gentle and full of emotion. A small tear dripped down her pale cheek that was tinted a light pink. He chuckled both softly and deeply placing his free hand softly against her face, gently wiping the tear away. He leaned down and she she lead up, their lips so close she could feel his warm breath brush her face. They closed in, their lips brushing against each other-

~dream end~

Sakura bolted up, hearing a loud crash just outside her brown-paper-and-wood sliding door. Immediately going into a defensive position, the young teen lifted her sword and aimed it towards the door, her body going tense. It was silent for a while, then another crash caused Sakura to flinch slightly. The crashes continued on for a few more moments, before silence fell eerily over the dark room. She slowly moved forward, sword in hand, silent and careful like a cat hunting its prey. Slowly sliding the door open she peeked outside. It was silent, and she couldn't sense anyone close by. The only sound that could be heard were the snores coming from the next room. Letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, she scanned the area once more before sliding the door shut. Sitting down with her legs crossed, Sakura began to meditate and try to ease her mind and body. Gathering her magic, she felt it course throughout her body and through the air, absorbing it and moving it with delicate precision.

She did this for a while, perfecting her control and feeling the environment. It was both peaceful and soothing, and it never ceases to amaze her how the magic networks tie in so closely with her vital functions; If her magic energy were to stop moving in its regular course, the outcomes would be devastating. Her whole system would shut down slowly and painfully, tearing at her vital organs and muscles, ripping each cell apart mercilessly, bending and twist formerly hard bones, and eventually throwing her into the harsh grips of death, leaving someone else to remove her body and the mess made when her muscles soften and release her waste. Sounds disgusting, and it is, but it is reality.

Sensing another presence in the room, her body tensed and she opened her emerald gaze into a half lidded stare, watching through the curtains of her thick lashes. The presence noticed her shift in attitude and the sudden tension surrounding her and chuckled darkly. The presence vanished, then reappeared directly in front of her, so close that it's breath fanned her face. It spoke with a chilling voice that grated down through her flesh, muscle, and bone, and made her soul completely freeze. The voice was so strange and unrecognisable, she couldn't even distinguish if it was a male of female, but rather a mix of both, but somehow neither. She couldn't see its face, only two glowing yellow eyes. It stunk of the strangely distinct smell of sour death that had been lingering for far too long, Sakura had to force her self not to coil back or cringe from the putrid smell. It spoke in a foreign language unknown to her, but despite the different tongue, the words rattled her nerves and forced a cold sweat to break out of her skin. She could actually feel the thing smile, before it completely vanished, leaving Sakura shaking and sweating. The girl swallowed thickly, her eyes wide and filled with terror she never knew before. Sakura had felt fear many times throughout the short span of her young life, but this fear felt like the essence of terror, so chilling and brutally pure. Her mind grew numb and she collapsed, her mind unable to process or properly comprehend what had just happened, so she shut off.

Waking up had been quite the joy. Not. When Sakura lifted her painfully heavy eyelids, she was immediately greeted with a very lovely headache spreading all across her mind and making her feel like someone with massive claws was digging and clutching right onto the most sensitive parts of her brain. Groaning, she forced her sore body up and dragged her near lifeless body to the bathroom were she did her normal business of going to the toilet, brushing her hair and teeth, and taking a bath, which was sadly cold. Putting her clothes on, including her mask, grabbing some money and walking slowly out the door. She added some magic into legs and flashed in front of the desk, dropped some money on it and 'teleported' to her horse, climbed on and headed out the main entry, passing a few people who gave curious looks.

While on the road, she realised that she hadn't even cleared one person from the bingo book and had done minimal training. By training, she meant waving her sword around, jumping on a few trees, and using the water to recreate sappy love stories from books some of the older women would read to her and her sisters sometimes. Groaning, she forced herself to look forward and get a huge move on. Stamina was her biggest priority, as with control of water.

"This is gonna be a long five years" she muttered, picking up the pace and grabbing her trusty bingo book.

-five years later-

A now sixteen-turning-seventeen year old Sakura laughed gleefully as she raced through the branches of tall trees, her horse galloping on the ground beneath, keeping up with Sakura. The beautiful young woman had changed a lot through out the years and had matured. She now looked exactly as she did in the dream she had all those years ago, though more youthful looking, and her clothes had remained the same as previously described (not the dress). She now had more confidence, but was still very quiet and soft voiced. Her muscles had strengthened and her stamina had grown drastically along with her speed, control of her magic, and sword ability.

Her reputation was widely known, though no one had figured out her true identity as a woman. A Dimond seal now rested on her forehead, a long, elegant looking sword strapped to her hip. Her hair had grown very long and thick and was now loosely tied, hidden beneath the cape and hood. Her beautiful face hidden beneath a mask of no expression but thin lines for sight and blue swirls cutting across.

She was known and feared for her monster strength and speed, illusions, sword arts and water magic, and both loved and greatly admired for her rare healing ability and strategising during battle. To the world, she was a man known as 'the night hunter' with no fear or weakness. A man who could face and entire army and live, a man with no boundaries. If only they knew they were wrong about three big things. Sakura does have her weaknesses, though they were tricky to find, they do very much exist, just well hidden. She was quite a few fears, though nothing that needs to be known, yet. The man part was self-explanatory.

Doing a small flip, Sakura flew down and landed lightly onto the ground, breathing out a pleased sigh. She sat down on the edge of the cliff listening to her horse trot over and rest not too far behind her. Grabbing a scroll, she summoned the tricoloured dango she bought after killing the last criminal in the book. Chewing slowly she opened the bingo book and decided to read through it. Each face had a cross over it, and their location, name and bounty had been circled and crossed out. She always collected the money and stored safely in a scroll. The total amount she now had was 72 million gold. She didn't use that money, since it was for the village, instead she would make her own money through selling her drawings and paintings. Yea, that was the 'useless' talent mentioned earlier that proved to instead be very useful. She would sell the art using her actual name and appearance, making sure to hide any sign of her real status as a warrior. It was for the best, since if anyone found out, it would cause a huge uproar.

Leaning back on her hands, excited that she could now finally go home after a long five years of brutal mental and physical training, constant battling and long hours of travelling both on horse back and on foot.

Grinning she stood up and stretched. It wouldn't be long until she could finally show her true identity, and take the world completely by storm. The excitement grew since she would have her family by her side and supporting her all the way. Thinking of her loved ones reminded her of that loneliness that was almost constantly tugging at her heart, and she sighed, her mind filling with all the good memories she had. Forcing her sadness aside and reminded her self she would see them all soon.

"Don't worry, girls, I'm coming home!"

(I'll try to write longer chapters, sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
